Conflict of Laws and Attraction
by nyclove3
Summary: Future fic. Before Jeff and Annie meet in the courtroom, they need to work a few things out...


**Disclaimer:** Me no own Community. Me stupid.

**A/N:** Based on an M/M prompt by imbettygrable: '_Defense lawyer Jeff and Prosecutor Annie having hot Lawyer sex_'. Okay, so I'm not a Lawyer, nor do I have any knowledge beyond Law & Order episodes, so please ignore any inaccuracies or let me know and I'll see if I can change it! Also, there's little plot here. It's just an excuse for some Jeff/Annie sexy-times, as if we needed one. ;P

* * *

><p>Annie takes a minute to study her reflection. Shucking on her suit jacket, she flattens the collar of her lilac blouse before brushing the length of her black pencil skirt and checking the shine of her heels with a satisfied nod. She looks good, professional, if she says so herself.<p>

Stealing a glance at the bedside clock she squeaks at the time there and runs through the apartment, grabbing the slice of cold toast left earlier that morning. There's no time for a proper breakfast so she munches on it as she grabs her keys and the stack of files from the table and makes for the door.

She's got an important case today – her first solo at the District Attorney's office – and she doesn't want to be late.

* * *

><p>Inside the courtroom, Annie sets the files in a neat pile on the table. Behind her the gallery slowly fills with mindless chatter and muted footsteps, and she feels a little burst of excitement and has to resist the urge to clap a little. She's heard things about the Defense Attorney – drink problems, drugs, the usual - and even though she's fairly new at this, at least on her own and not shadowing another Prosecutor, she feels quietly confident. The thrill of winning sends a zip of energy up her straightened spine.<p>

To her left she notices the defendant sitting alone, his gaze flitting back and forth between his watch and the door. His heightened nerves have Annie sparing a glance at her own watch, the time creasing her forehead considerably. She gulps audibly – she's never been in court when an Attorney is late – but the clerk is telling them to rise and the Judge approaches the bench and all chaotic thoughts dissolve instantly. _She can do this_. _It's time._

Maybe not.

One missing Defense Attorney and postponed court date later, Annie arrives back at the DA's office. A stack of files under one arm, she curls her fists tight by her sides. She wants to throw something but it's unprofessional and she's here to make an impression, and if she learned one thing at Greendale, it's to keep her little emotional outbursts to herself.

Once settled inside her office, she spies her intern hovering by the door with a steaming cup, bouncing on her feet with an enthusiasm Annie remembers so well. She ushers her in with a quick wave and accepts the coffee graciously. It's not that she needs the caffeine; she's still running on adrenaline at this point, but the warmth settles her annoyance at the lack of pay off after so much preparation. She feels…disappointed.

"Any messages, Amy?"

Her intern hands over a stack of post-it notes. "Abed called and mentioned something about Legally Blonde and if you'd decided to dye your hair or wear a wig…?"

Annie smiles at Amy's confusion. "Anything else?"

"Yes, you have a conference with Judge Stevens in his chambers at 1pm."

"Thanks. Could find out who -?"

"Already done." Amy bounces on her feet. "He's from the same firm and has a 95% acquittal rate for clients facing charges as well as a 100% acquittal rate for appeals." Her smile falters as she studies Annie's face. "I'm sure you'll do great though!"

"Did you get a name?"

"Winger comma J."

Annie's face hardens, the post-its crumpling in her tight fist. "_Who_ did you say?"

* * *

><p>Jeff is reading through a deposition when the door to his office bursts opens. He leans back in his seat with a smile, gaze trailing the brunette before him. "Ah, Miss Edison, to what do I owe this pleasure?"<p>

"Oh, I think you know why I'm here."

He smirks. "Did we have an appointment?"

Annie closes the door and places her hands on her hips when she spins to face him, unable to resist the juvenile stomp of one sharp heel. "Stop it, Jeff! All these years we've been friends and you still tune me out when I discuss things that are important to me! I've spoken about this case for weeks, even Britta wished me luck this morning. Why didn't you tell me you were defending?"

Jeff holds up the deposition. "_This_ is the case you've been talking about?" She nods hastily. "I'm sorry Annie, I just found out, like an hour ago. I'm covering for a colleague. She had some…personal issues."

"Why am I not surprised? Did she drink herself into a coma?"

Jeff frowns. "How did you -"

"I make it my business to know who I'm up against, Jeff. But that's irrelevant. I can't believe you knew it was me and still chose to take the case."

"Annie, it's not personal. You know I take on whatever they give me."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of your need to prove yourself to Ted and I admire your dedication; if only you had this much focus at college! But, _seriously Jeff?" _Her voice squeaks childishly. "This is _one_ case and it's mine."

For a moment Jeff studies the angry flush to her face, the unwavering spark in her wide eyes. He places both elbows on the desk before whispering distinctly. "And now it's mine."

She hisses her irritation. "No, this won't do. I'm assuming you're meeting with Judge Stevens at 1pm?" He nods. "We'll discuss getting someone else then." She spins to leave.

"Never gonna happen."

Her hand hovers over the doorknob. "But there's a conflict of interest." He raises an eyebrow. "We know each other. It's…weird."

"My client doesn't object to us knowing each other, which is the important thing here." He shrugs. "But if you can't handle it…"

She gasps, feeling the rage tighten her fists. "Oh, I can handle it! Do you remember what happened the last time my gloves came off, Jeff?"

"_Hmm_. Not really. It can't have been that memorable. Looks like you'll have to remind me." He smirks. "See you in -"

The door slams before he can finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>As Jeff and Annie walk from the Judge's chambers their footsteps echo on the high arched ceiling. Aside from their brief yet pointed communication inside chambers, they haven't spoken and the silence between them is…unsettling. Jeff swings a leather briefcase in one hand, stealing glances at Annie beside him, her back stiff, chin raised, pout pronounced.<p>

He sighs. "Listen Annie, I don't specialize in cases like these. Take that as some consolation."

"It's too late to start playing nice now, mister! You wanted to play dirty, we're playing dirty."

"No one's playing dirty, however tempting that sounds."

She gasps. "I consider what you did dirty. You knew the case was-"

"Important to you, yes I know. You've made that clear. I think you're being unreasonable. I didn't choose this case, Annie, it was handed to me. And just because you've been working hard on it doesn't make you entitled to win. I think you need to learn how to lose."

"Just because _you're_ defending doesn't mean I'm going to lose."

His eyebrows rise. "Tell me, what's my acquittal rate again?"

"You arrogant asshole." She speaks through smiling lips, mindful of people passing by.

As they reach the doors to the courthouse, Annie turns to him, eyes glinting as she moves in close. "Maybe you're the one who needs to learn how to lose, Jeff. And just maybe I'm going to be the one to teach you. Still, it wouldn't be the first time."

She marches through the doors leaving him standing inside, watching her back disappear into the crowds and down the steps, a smirk bewitching his lips. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Back at his office, Jeff hands his assistant the extra coffee he'd picked up on the way back from court and fumbles for the extra packs of sweetener in his jacket pocket.<p>

"My lovely Patrice, this is for you."

"Mr Winger!" The white-haired woman flushes. "You didn't need to do that."

He raises his eyebrows. "You're my favorite. I wanted to."

"_Hmm_. What do you want?"

Jeff laughs. "Damn, I'm losing my touch." He smiles at her girlish giggle. "I need you to clear my schedule and set up a meeting with Miss Edison at 4pm. Oh and then you can take the afternoon off. How's that sound?"

She briefly studies him from behind her glasses. "Sounds like something I could do."

He halts at his office door. "Oh and let's keep this between me and you. What do you say?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr Winger."

He smiles wide. "See. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite."

* * *

><p>At 3.55pm the elevator doors open wide. Inside Annie reads from an open file and Jeff uses the moment to appreciate the view. She looks up swiftly, checking the floor number on the wall before her eyes find his. Her chin lifts as she steps out, tucking her file under arm.<p>

"Mr Winger."

"Miss Edison."

Jeff extends his hand and she follows its direction. There's silence between them except for their footsteps soft on the carpet and the few passing co-workers who mutter their greetings.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting for me at the elevator. I know where your office is unless, of course, you don't think I'm capable of finding my way."

"Oh, you're _more_ than capable. I just like the exercise. Plus there's a nice view on the way back, if you know what I mean." He can't hide the smirk at her outraged gasp.

"Objectifying women _much?_"

"No, _Britta_, I was talking about the view of the park from the window. Geez, what did you think I meant?"

She scoffs, "You're ridiculous," as she flushes a little, tucking her hair behind one ear.

When they eventually reach the end of the hallway Jeff ushers her inside his office. Annie steals a glance at the empty desk outside his door.

"Where's Patrice?"

"Oh, she had a family thing." He closes the door behind him. There's a lingering silence while he opens the desk drawer to pull out a bottle of scotch and a small glass. "Drink?"

She shakes her head with a heavy sigh. "I'm not here to fuck about, Jeff."

His eyebrows rise; hearing _those_ words on her lips still shocks him, even after all these years. "What a shame."

"Let's get serious, please?"

"I'm trying to, Annie. You're the one making this something about us and ignoring the fact that we're just two Lawyers who have a case. So tell me, who's the one being unprofessional here?"

She gasps before throwing her file on a nearby chair. "Oh, you've got some nerve talking to me about professionalism!"

"Hey, at least I'm not an alcoholic attorney who doesn't keep coherent notes and wouldn't know a plea bargain if it bit her in the ass!"

"Maybe she was just another crafty jackrabbit who faked her law degree. Ted certainly knows how to hire them!"

Jeff takes a swig of scotch. "Wow, uncalled for Annie."

"I'm..." She swallows hard. "I'm sorry. I got carried away." She sighs and straightens her jacket. "Let's just get this over with. What did you call me for?"

"_Well_, I've been speaking to my client and despite my predecessor insisting otherwise, I think it's advisory to be open to plea offers -"

Annie snorts her annoyance. "Typical Jeff Winger, still thinks I'm a child and wants to hand me my guilty plea. Or is this a pre-emptive measure because you're afraid that I'll show you up in court?"

He laughs. "Oh, Annie, I love your delusions. You been spending time with Abed again?"

"Yes, actually. We spent the night watching movies."

"Let me guess. _Legally Blonde?_" He frowns briefly. "Wait, why wasn't I invited?"

"You're always invited but you've been working late a lot!"

"Yeah, it's so _unprofessional_ of me."

She snaps her arms across her chest. "Alright Jeff, what's this meeting really about?"

"The case, obviously. What did you think it was about?"

"Well, let's discuss the case. How about we start with your client, you know; the one who is guilty. So guilty it's not even funny!"

Jeff sighs before slamming down his empty glass. "If that's your opening statement, I think it needs a bit of work. Listen -"

"Prove to me that he's innocent. Right now."

"That's what the courtroom is for, Annie. Three years at Law School and you still haven't figured that out? I'm surprised. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Why you-" She goes to smack his chest but he catches her wrist, tugging her body close. He can't help the surge of arousal when he does. Her anger always reminds him of study room strip searches and the tease of uncovered skin.

He runs the tip of his nose up the line of her jaw to whisper in her ear. "Why you…_what?_"

She struggles in his capture, tensing as his hand draws a soft path down her spine, relishing the luscious shape of her behind. As he presses himself into her she squeaks and steals a glance down between them before meeting his smug gaze. "_Jeff…I_…" she breathes, breasts rising rapidly against his chest. His breath is a hot whisper against her mouth. The fingers of her free hand tighten against his bicep.

"_Hmm_…something to say Annie?"

There's a pause, heavy with their heat and closeness and the sound of a clock ticking on the far wall. She swallows hard before meeting his eyes again, a sudden challenge glinting within the depths.

"I think we've probably said more than enough for now, don't you think?"

"_Finally_, we agree on something."

Jeff tugs the length of her hair in one hand, watching the tiny flutter of her pulse at the base of her arched neck. He presses a kiss there before meeting her gaze again and holding it. The moment is heavy with silence and anticipation of what's to come, and he assaults her lips suddenly, tongues rolling hot and wet with saliva, breaths stolen by rough mouths. She melts briefly into him before pushing back from his chest to tear off her jacket and blouse. Jeff throws his shirt behind him, leaving his tie loose but perfectly knotted about his neck.

Annie pulls hard on the blue silk, her eyes wild and fire. "This doesn't change anything, Jeff. I'm still going to _Beat. Your. Ass_…"

His eyes twinkle. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Her skirt falls in a black sheath about her heels.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see…"

She tackles his belt buckle and there's a fine metal clink as she gets it open, but Jeff can only hear the sound of blood pumping in ears at the sight of Annie clad in fine black stockings secured by the snap of a garter belt. Her black lace panties and bra are sheer so he can see the pink of her nipples and the neat dusting of hair between her legs.

"Holy crap, Annie…when, what…"

Her gaze meets his; eyes full of mischief as she bites her lip, fingers teasing the strap of her bra until it falls down one arm. "See something you like?" she breathes and he races to pull down his pants. "I thought you weren't here to fuck about?" he asks raggedly as Annie smiles wickedly and pushes her hand underneath the band of his Calvin Klein's to trace the length of his hard cock and it's all he can do not to moan out loud.

Tugging his underwear down, his length springs up between them, and he hisses loud as she runs her thumb over the tip. "You like that?" she teases and he jerks as she strokes her soft little hand up and down his shaft, trailing kisses along his neck and down the hard planes of his chest. Her tongue leaves trails of saliva that cools as the air touches. She bites the taut flesh of his hip and his muscles tense, waiting for her next move.

His fingers thread through her hair and he swallows hard at the sight of her soft pink tongue tracing the underside of his cock, moving up to suck the tip between her lips once, twice, before rolling her mouth down inch by slow inch, swallowing his length, her fingers cradling the base of his balls. She hums her delight as if his cock is candy and the vibration is almost his undoing. "_Holy fuck_…" he shudders as their gazes meet and he's lost in the intensity within the wide blue depths.

He can't take much more of this, not without being inside her, already on the brink and that was before she took him in her hot wet mouth and looked up at him as though he was her only focus. He tugs on her shoulder and she releases him with a pop and it's the sight of her disappointed pout that makes him smile. He attacks her mouth with fevered kisses while his hand slides into her panties, and he hardens further as his fingers work wetly between her folds, circling and playing, toying and teasing, her breaths quick and shallow against his neck. "Oh God,_ Jeff_…" she trembles and hitches one leg up around his thigh, heel sharp in his flesh as she struggles to get closer.

He lifts her effortlessly and moulds her to him, not a whisper of air between their hot flesh. Legs clamped tight around his hips, her breasts pressed firm and bountiful against his chest, the lace of her bra rough against his nipples sends little shocks of pleasure with every writhing movement she makes, every arch of her spine as he pumps her hard then soft with his fingers.

She stops moving. "Jeff!"

He groans. "Annie, _please_ don't tell me to stop…"

The only sound is their heaving breaths, the wet squish of his fingers deep inside her, the shrill ring of a phone in the distance.

"No, is the door locked?"

"What? No…" Her ass wriggles against his cock and dammit- "I don't give a fuck about the door right now Annie."

"_Jeff_…" Her voice is a pleading moan, soft and low and full of that dangerous mix of innocence and power he still has absolutely _no fucking control_ over.

He snatches his hand from her panties to tighten his hold on her ass, wet fingers pinching deep into fleshy cheeks, and he waddles over to the door, careful of his pants still caught around his shoes. The buckle of his belt clinks the whole way there. It would be funny if he wasn't so turned on. Annie leaps forward with a grateful squeak, forcing her tongue between his lips as he struggles to get a grip on the key.

It takes two tries before it's locked.

As she nuzzles and nibbles his ear lobe, he shuffles carefully back to the desk and doesn't miss the irony as he lays her on the deposition file that they're supposedly fighting over.

Her heels scrape the backs of his thighs and she tugs on his tie to bring him closer as she stretches out. "Fuck me Jeff, _now_…" she growls and he ravages her mouth as he spreads her legs wide.

She whimpers, hand resting over her heart as if she fears it will burst, and he tugs her tiny panties to one side and briefly runs the tip of his shaft along the length of her wet folds. Her stomach muscles clench and flutter. After moments of teasing he enters her in one slick thrust and she gasps, unable to prevent the deep clench of her inner muscles. His eyes snap shut at the sensation and he growls and she groans and he yanks the cup of her bra to trace her nipple with his tongue. Annie twists and tugs his hair, mewling and whimpering as he licks the generous curve and sucks the nipple deep.

His cock twitches inside her and the desire to move forces him up and he grips the edge of the desk to set up a hurried pace, eyes trailing hungrily as he watches Annie's breasts bounce as she writhes beneath him. He pulls out suddenly and she moans her disappointment, brief, before she purrs _like a fucking cat_ when he plunges back in. "You like that?" he asks breathless, smile wicked, and she nods frantically, lower lip caught red between her teeth.

The room is hot now, filled with the smell of sweat and the sounds of their harsh breaths and her head hitting his keyboard. Jeff fleetingly notices the letters typing endless lines of nonsense on the screen with every hard thrust but all he can think is _want, need, more, fuck_. The fierce press of her fingers makes him push faster and she moans, "Oh God, Jeff…_harder, more_…" trailing one hand to slap the muscled curve of his ass with a hard thwack, and he growls, catching her lust-filled gaze as she grips him tighter, forcing him deeper as she rises up to meet him.

Flush with perspiration, his grip tightens white and he grunts in loud bursts; the world outside forgotten. Annie feverishly moves one calf to rest on his shoulder and moans at the change in position as it opens her wider to the roll and grind of his hips against her. She grabs his tie in one tight fist as if it's an anchor to ground herself; to stop herself floating away. She shudders and sobs, "Yes, yes, yes_,_" over and over like a fucking mantra as her head rolls side to side. He's buried deep now and Jeff feels her tightening around him and _shit…he's seeing spots_ as her muscles clench, spine arched, ass jerking wildly off the desk and the sound of his name on her lips and the feel of her milking his cock tips him over the edge; his hips finishing in a frantic rhythm what he is powerless to stop. _Want, need, more, fuck._ Her name is ripped from him as he spills inside her and he blacks out momentarily, lights flashing behind eyes clenched tight.

He slumps forward, relishing the feel of her still convulsing around him; tiny aftershocks of pleasure, the brush of her nipples against his chest as they steady their rapid breaths. When the awareness of where they are filters through the haze, he lifts his head and their gazes meet in shared smiles. He tucks stray hairs gently behind her ear, trailing fingers along her jaw line and she kisses the tips softly and giggles. Their noses rub once and their lips meet in a tender kiss that seems like the perfect closing statement.

* * *

><p>"Remind me to join you in the courtroom more often, if this is what it leads to." Jeff tucks in his shirt and there's a loud hiss as he zips his pants.<p>

"Jeff! This is so unprofessional. We just had sex!"

"Annie, I think you're forgetting something."

Her hand pauses over the zip of her skirt and she looks around, a little wide eyed. "What?"

He spins her around and tugs her into his chest, breath whispered low as he trails the zip up her skirt. "We already have sex…all the time."

Her heel squeaks as she turns. "That's different, that's our private life. We should never bring it into the office, especially not yours with Alan lurking around." She shudders at the thought.

"Well then, we'll forever be on opposing sides because I think we should bring it into the office all the time. _Every. Single. Day_."

"You're unbelievable!"

"I know. I figured that out when you screamed '_Oh God, Jeff_.'" He pauses, a half-smile bewitching his lips. "_Twice_."

Her jaw drops but he doesn't miss the cheeky glint in her eye as she links fingers behind his neck. In the silence Jeff cups her behind to lift her slightly, gently kissing the top of her nose, cheek, the corner of her mouth. "Babe, I'm sorry about the case. I know it's important to you but the client threatened a malpractice suit and Ted asked me personally and-"

"It's okay, Jeff. I'm sorry too. It's just, I wanted to prove myself, you know? But I was being irrational again and I overreacted."

"Well, there was _another _reason you didn't give me a chance to mention." Jeff wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh?"

"Well, as you pointed out earlier, I've been working so much lately and, well, I miss you and maybe I jumped at the chance to be with you in court."

Annie smiles. "That's a very good justification for your actions."

"Yeah, well, I am a big time Defense Attorney. It's kind of my thing."

"I look forward to seeing your _thing_ in action in court next week and I'll be there with open arms to comfort you afterwards."

His eyes twinkle with a teasing smile that matches hers. "_Hmm_. We'll see."

She bites her lower lip, her thumb teasing the scruff of hair at the base of his neck. "_You know_, now that I've thought about it, I'm still a little mad at you and think you should make it up to me."

"I thought I'd _more_ than made it up to you, you know, with my cock."

"Jeff!"

"Annie!"

She giggles, "Well, your methods of persuasion could do with a little work. I guess I _could_ help you later, if you'd like?"

"Oh really?"

She nods, playing with the knot and length of his tie. "Even though we're not on the same team, we do _technically_ have a debate to prepare for. It could be just like old times."

His head shakes a little. "Annie Edison, still loves to study after all these years."

"Well, I mean, there's a table at home that we've not really put to good use yet…"

He grins wickedly as she fists his shirt to pull him closer, catching his lips with her own, meshing their tongues in a hot frantic twist. When he pulls away she's panting and so is he; mouths wet with saliva, lips swollen, and his voice is a whisper away from a growl.

"I think that can be arranged."


End file.
